


The Domestication of Captain Hook

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Temporarily suicidal Killian Jones, but only in the third chapter, can it be a temporary character death if it was a rumor that wasn't true?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: How does an angry, revenge filled pirate go from being the scourge of the seas to being a prominent member of the town of Storybrooke?Au ish story about Killian Jones being manipulated (In the nicest and friendliest way) to give up his quest for revenge and make a life for himself.





	1. Helping Belle in the Library

It had all started when Killian had been helping Belle with organizing the Library as a means of apologizing for the way he had hurt her to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin.  
Belle and Archie both believed that if Killian had something other than revenge to focus on, then he could not only find redemption for himself, but also some happiness. He could have the kind of life that was filled with love and friendship.  
“Unless there’s a magic portal opening, Captain Hook is now a permanent resident of Storybrooke. It would be best if he was made to feel like a member of the community.” Archie advised. “Being isolated will only cause him to slip further into darkness.”  
The first step in giving Killian Jones a life in Storybrooke, was finding out what he was interested in and passionate about. What sort of things was he knowledgeable about and what tasks would he be willing and able to do.  
Of course, they couldn’t just tell him they expected him to be a productive member of the town. They didn’t think it was a good idea to ask him a lot of questions like an interrogation, either. Both approaches would have caused the pirate to be defensive and hostile. Instead, they started with Belle asking for Killian’s help in organizing the library.  
“You can apologize to me by helping me get all of the books in order.”  
Though she didn’t show it, Belle was relieved, as was the rest of those involved, that the pirate accepted her terms and began helping her in the library.  
And as it turned out, Killian Jones was a great help.  
Highly intelligent, very knowledgeable in several languages and well organized do to serving in the royal navy, plus needing to be in order to keep his ship and crew running smoothly, Killian showed he had many useful talents.  
It was also discovered he had interests and passions that were really quite sweet.  
One day, Killian had discovered a book with the name Emma acrossed it in big letters. Out of curiosity, he had asked to borrow it.  
Of course Belle was happy to lend him the book and insisted he tell her what he thought about it when he was done.  
The next morning, as Belle was getting her coffee from Granny’s, KIllian had called out her name and asked if the library had any more books written by this Jane Austen.  
“Did you read that book in one night?!” Belle asked, mouth agape.  
“I couldn’t put it down. It was a very fascinating story. A woman playing matchmaker for everyone else but has little understanding in her own romantic entanglements? Quite entertaining.”  
Belle was both surprised and delighted to discover the pirate had a passion for stories that nearly equaled her own.  
The beauty saw it as a perfect opportunity to give the pirate something to focus on other than revenge.  
Which was how she was able to convince him to join her in a little book club.  
They would choose a story and, depending upon how busy the latest villain or impending disaster was keeping the town, meet at Granny’s to discuss it.  
Granny herself suggested Agatha Christie and Daphne Du Maurier to the new friends when she discovered what they were up to.  
Of course, when other patrons at the diner overheard, they too decided to offer up their own suggestions.  
Snow suggested they do a different genre each time they chose a story. That way, they wouldn’t get overloaded with any one type of subject matter.  
Then Henry told them that no one could call themselves a bibliophile unless they read Shakespeare, and suggested they start off with his most famous work.  
However, there ended up being a dispute over what exactly the story was.  
“Romeo and Juliet is the greatest love story ever written.”  
“The boy is a fool. Not a romantic in the least.” Killian exclaimed. “First, he’s pining away for one woman, who rejects him. Than he sees another woman and instantly he’s fallen in love with her? Oh, and what red blooded male would marry the person they claim to desire so greatly, only to meet up with their friends right after, and completely ignore the opportunity of consummating the marriage. Why didn’t the priest lock them in a hidden room until Juliet became pregnant? Once that happened, their families would have been unable to demand an annulment.”  
“You seem to know an awful lot about that?” Emma joked.  
“Lass, do you know how many times a young couple has sought passage on my ship because their parents refused to allow them to be together? A small fee gave them the captain's quarters for a weak. And safe passage to any destination of their choosing. Plenty of time to conceive a baby.”  
“Ok, I get that the characters are far from perfect. But keep in mind it was written to be a tragedy.” Belle defended.  
“It’s a tale of stupidity.” Killian retorted. “How can anyone claim to be in love with someone after only a few hours?”  
“It’s in every fairytale ever written in this world.” Emma said.  
“We all know that those stories are very different from what really happened.” Killian smirked. “If I understand correctly, this world’s stories about your family have it that The Evil Queen tried to kill your mother because of vanity. And your father was only around for a kiss.”  
“Stories often have to leave out certain details.” Belle said.  
“There’s leaving out details and then there’s a writing a series of events that make little sense. This Shakespeare had a way with words, I’ll give you that, but I don’t think he really understood love.”  
Snow intervened in the discussion. “Just like Belle said, Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy. It’s in the last line. Never has there been a tale of more woe, than Juliet, and her Romeo. The story was made to tell how passions can cloud wisdom. The parents of the dead lovers lost their children because they would not stop their petty feud. Romeo and Juliet were teenagers who were swept up in their emotions. It’s a story made to be sad and beautiful”  
“I’ve always preferred A Midsummer's Night’s Dream.” Emma said. “It’s romantic and really funny. And it has a much happier outcome.”  
To no one’s surprise, A Midsummer's Night’s Dream was the next to be read by Belle and Killian.


	2. Talents, Skills and Dwarfs

“Hook? Why are you holding a baby?” Charming asked when he and his daughter entered Granny’s and saw the pirate holding a very small human.  
“Some young lass threw the bl,, child at me, told me to watch her for a moment, and then just ran out the door.”  
Emma thought it was impressive how Hook was able to keep himself from cursing.  
Ruby explained things further, since she was a witness to what happened, having been taking an order at the time.  
“Georgina Wallace got a call on her cell while she was ordering lunch for herself and Missy.” Red Riding Hood pointed to the baby in Killian’s arms. “Georgina is supposed to be babysitting for the Perkins. But apparently, something came up.”  
“I don’t think the Perkins are going to be letting Georgina babysit for them any more, once they find out what just happened.” David announced.  
“Is someone going to fetch this child’s parents. I doubt they want a pirate keeping company with their daughter.” Hook asked.  
“Missy’s mother is a nurse at the Hospital and her father is a fisherman. Neither parent is going to be reachable until after five.” Ruby informed the pirate.  
“Maybe it would be better if someone else held her?” Killian said. While he loved children very much, had always wanted his own, as a matter of fact, he knew that no one would ever really trust him with their offspring.  
However, as he moved his arm a little distance from his chest to hand Missy to someone else, the little girl stated very loudly that she did not want to be separated from the pirate, by screaming at the top of her lungs and clinging tightly to his hair.  
“I think Missy has other ideas.” Emma chuckled. She couldn’t blame the little girl. She was often tempted to grip tightly to the pirate herself.  
“Well at least take my hook from me.” Killian pleaded.  
The baby was resting on the forearm with his hook at the end of it. He feared the child slipping and becoming injured.  
Emma stepped forward, having seen Hook attach and remove his monikers namesake before, and clicked it out, then slipped it into her jacket pocket for safe keeping.  
“You’re kind of a natural.” Ruby remarked. “Maybe you should start your own babysitting service. I bet a daycare on a pirate ship would be a big hit with the kids.”  
Killian kept silent. He did not want to curse in front of a baby.  
“That might not be such a bad idea.” Archie said. At the questioning looks he was getting, he clarified. “I don’t mean Hook having babies and toddlers on his ship. But perhaps teaching the older children and giving them hands on lessons might prove beneficial.”  
“I doubt there would be many parents who would want a pirate with a hook for a hand around their children.” Killian said.  
It was obvious he was saddened by the statement, but accepted the fact. He was nothing but a villain and that was always how people would see him.  
Understanding what was going through the captain’s head and knowing there was nothing he could say at that moment that would help, Archie chose instead to talk to Emma about how Hook’s perception of himself and how others saw him could be improved.  
“Perhaps if the captain was seen spending a lot of time with the heroes of this town, then maybe people would be friendlier to him and he would see himself as a member of the community.”  
Wanting to keep the peace, and feeling like Hook was her responsibility, Emma took Dr. Hopper’s advise and informed her parents she would be inviting the pirate to eat with them whenever they were at Granny’s.  
David wasn’t so sure, but his wife beamed and told their daughter that she thought that it was a great idea.  
Her daughter seeking to domesticate the pirate captain seemed to inspire Snow White find more ways of bringing the whole town together.  
For the towns carnival, she added a talent show, as well as several games where anyone and everyone could show off their unique talents.  
There was only one rule; no magic.  
Strangely enough, everyone seemed to like that rule, even Gold.  
As it turned out, Rumpelstiltskin was a talented weaver and was eager to impress Belle by making her something with his own two hands, and no magic.  
Regina assumed that because she was the mayor, she would not be participating in the events, that she would be judging them. However, she was informed by the whole Charming family, including her son, that an equestrian area was set up for those with horse riding talents.  
“Come on, mom.” Henry encouraged. “It would show people that you have changed and saw yourself as one of them, not above them, if you participated in an event.”  
So the former evil queen started practicing her riding for the show.  
Hook also thought he would not be joining in on any show, but his first mate, William Smee, has a big mouth when he’s consumed too much drink and told everyone there was no better knife thrower in the seven seas than Captain Hook.  
“It in important to my mother for everyone to be in as many events as possible.” Emma informed Hook when he seemed hesitant to join in on things. “Everyone know you’re good with a blade. Smee already told everybody.”  
Emma chuckled as Killian groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but they both knew he was also pleased with admiration and loyalty.  
They both also knew he was going to compete in several events, he may act like it was a great bother to him, but he relished the chance to show off in front of the town, especially Emma Swan.  
==================================  
“Did you kidnap my pirate?” Emma shouted at the dwarfs in accusation.  
“No, we did not kidnap him.” Leroy defended. “We recruited him to help with an emergency.”  
At that moment, Emma could see Killian fiddling with a lock on a chain that was wrapped around one of the dwarfs.  
“You’re having him pick a lock? Couldn’t you have gotten a locksmith?” Emma asked incredulously.  
“The towns only locksmith is the one chained up.” Leroy grumbled. “Since everyone knows your pirate is really good at picking locks, we asked for his help.”  
“Ashley said she saw you grab him and practically drag him away. For all anybody could tell, you could have been torturing him for things he did as a villain.” Emma said with the same annoyance.  
The Cinderella from the Enchanted Forest had called Emma and told her that she had seen four dwarfs surround Hook, grab a hold of him and pulled him away. Strangely, he hadn’t put up a fight, though he did have a very surprised look on his face. Marco, who was fixing a sign at a shop across the street, let Emma know the dwarfs had taken Hook into the garage own by Leroy.  
“And that was nearly an hour ago. It doesn’t take him an hour to pick a lock.”  
“No, but it does take him an hour to pick twenty three locks.” Doc explained.  
“Twenty three?!”  
“He just has two more to go and then Bashful should be freed.” Leroy said.  
“Okay, how did Bashful end up wrapped in chains and have twenty five locks trapping him?”  
The dwarfs explained that they wanted to do an escape act for the towns talent show. Bashful knew how to hide a key in his mouth and escape, but just from one lock that was close to his face. Unfortunately, Dopey had kept on getting more locks until Bashful had called out for someone to stop Dopey and help him. Swallowing the key and making it impossible for the others to free him.  
And that’s when they remembered how well the pirate captain was able to free himself from handcuffs and jail cells. So they sent Dopey and Happy to get him.  
During the entire exchange between Emma and the dwarfs, Killian said nothing. He was too busy trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.  
Twice, he had been referred to as Emma’s. Both Emma and the dwarf had called Killian Emma’s pirate.  
He had scratched the lock he had been working on both times, caught completely off guard by the comments.  
It was rare for him to be caught off guard. But when it came to Emma Swan, it was a frequent occurrence.  
“I want him back at Granny’s, in the same condition you found him in.” Emma commanded. “Understood?”  
The dwarfs nodded their heads and returned to helping getting the chain off of Bashful.  
Twenty minutes later, the dwarfs and the pirate were walking through the door of Granny’s.  
“I want to buy Hook a drink.” Bashful said to Ruby.  
“Emma’s already ordered him a burger and fries. So I’ll give him his drink there.” She motioned to the booth where Emma and her family was sitting.  
Scratching behind his ear, Killian walked over and took the spot that was obviously meant for him. He looked at the other’s, fully expecting someone to object to his presence, instead, David said,   
“I guess we’ll have to add locksmith to your resume. At this rate, it’s looking like you’re able to do every job needed to run a town.”  
“Hey hey, not quite so fast. I’ve never heard anyone say he’s a doctor. So I think there’s still a few things he can’t do.” Whale interrupted.  
“Do you have any medical skills?” Henry asked Killian.  
The pirate captain tried to fight the blush that threatened to form from being the center of so much attention and admitted, “I know of herbs that aid in healing. I know how to set a broken bone. A sailor has to have some knowledge in healing. You don’t have access to a doctor when you’re out at sea.”  
Whale groaned. “Of course he would also have medical knowledge. Because he exists just to make the rest of us feel inferior.”  
“Like you really need help to feel inferior.” Regina snarked. Then she turned to the pirate and said, “I heard you can determine the value of precious metals and precious stones. There are a few newcomers who brought things from their world and need to exchange them for currency to use in this one. And no one trusts Gold to give them a fair price.”  
“Wise move on their part.” Killian said.  
“I knew you would think so.” Regina said. “There’s an empty room in the town hall, on the other side of the building from my office. Fix it up the way you need it and let me know when you can start appraisals. I’m sure Marco would make you an official sign.”  
The wood carver just so happened to be at a table nearby. Overhearing what the Mayer said, he looked at Killian and said with a chuckle, “Just let me know what style you have in mind and what you want it to say. We could include master sailor, locksmith, librarian, healer, appraiser.”  
“You could put on the sign, “Killian Jones, Renaissance man.” Henry said.  
The pirate captain blushed and scratched behind his ear. “Aye lad, that might simplify things.”


	3. A Momentary Set Back

Killian was sitting on the deck of his ship when a man and a woman walked by and the pirate overheard their conversation.  
“She was knocked several feet and was just laying there, not breathing or moving a single muscle.” A woman said.  
“I suppose her father will take over sheriff duties again.” Another woman said. “It just seems so tragic. The family continuously gets separated, unites, only to be separated again.”  
There was little doubt in Hook’s mind who they were talking about.  
The pain that welled up inside him was so intense. He wanted to destroy everything in sight.  
Emma Swan was dead. And with her, all of the hope that existed in his world.  
He had felt a connection between them. Sensed that maybe she felt it too. There was a part of him that believed that he could have the life he had always desired. A life with a strong brilliant and beautiful woman whom he could love and would love him for the rest of his life, maybe even have children with.  
But all of that was gone. And he was left with nothing but pain and an overwhelming despair that consumed him.  
What purpose was there in his life now? What reason did he have to go on?  
“Swan” fell from his lips in painful longing. “Emma” was spoken as a tear trailed down his cheek.  
“Emma!” Killian cried out, as if screaming her name would bring her back to him.  
He moved into the privacy of his cabin. He needed to be alone with his grief. Items were pushed off of the tables and crashed to the floor. Furniture was turned over as the pirate captain destroyed everything in his surroundings. After his energy was spent, he fell to his knees. “My Swan.” Killian murmured in anguish.  
Killian saw no chance of getting over Emma Swan. And all of the hope he held for a future had died with her. She was the sun, the stars and the moon. She was the only light in the darkness that was his life, and she had just taken all of the light in every realm with her.  
Only darkness was left for Captain Hook. And he would make the darkness give him peace.  
Hook went in search of Rumpelstiltskin. He would force the dark one to kill him.  
But went he went to Gold’s home, Hook discovered either he or Belle were there. Unbeknownst to him, Gold had taken Belle to his cabin for a romantic getaway.  
However, Hook prided himself on always having a backup plan. If the dark one was not available to end his life, perhaps he could talk some of the more shady members of town to do it. And he knew just the place to go.  
====================================================  
The bartender at The Rabbit Hole called the sheriff’s station when it was becoming obvious the pirate fully intended to get into a fight with somebody.  
Barbs had been traded back and forth between the pirate and a few of the regulars. Those regulars who were known for being bad news in their former lives and had no qualms about being violent. Especially when plenty of alcohol was being consumed.  
Sure enough, someone shouted, the pirate and four of the largest meanest patrons of the bar stood up, a bar stool was knocked over and the air became thick with tension.  
Much to the bartender’s relief, the law enforcement in Storybrooke arrived.  
Killian heard David Nolen shout. “Alright! Everyone! Let’s all take a deep breath and cool down!”  
Then a female voice spoke. “Hook? What are you doing?”  
Killian closed his eyes at the sound of that voice. He must have been drunker than he thought. He was hallucinating. He knew it couldn’t be her. She was gone.  
But the desperate fool in him had to turn and see if there was the slightest chance she was really there.  
“Emma” Killian breathed her name. He could hardly believe his eyes.  
Emma Swan was really standing there. Alive and Well.  
“Oh, god. You heard that stupid rumor too.” Emma said with shock. “I swear I had no idea it spread all the way to the docks. I would have made sure you knew I was alright.”  
Emma had been on a call very deep in the forest of Storybrooke, close to the border. Some of the residents who were out of school but not exactly full functioning adults were causing trouble. Somehow, they had gotten a hold of some magic books and were trying to make things happen.  
Emma had stepped in front of a target of one particular spell and had gotten thrown back several feet and knocked into a tree. It had taken her a moment to catch her breath.  
Unfortunately, some of the not quite adults had run off in a panic, believing they had killed the sheriff.  
Emma had confiscated the books and threatened the ones who were still around with jail time if they or their friends tried to mess with magic on their own again. She had gotten back to the station and to her father before word had spread of her demise. So she was able to reassure her parents and her son that she was alright right away.  
Emma hated herself for not trying to find Killian right away and for thinking he would just seek out confirmation from her parents.  
Instead, what he had obviously done, was drink at the most notorious bar in Storybrooke and look for a fight.  
With remarkable speed for a drunk man, Killian moved to Emma, pulled her in his arms and claimed her lips with a kiss that spoke of the turmoil he had been in for the past several hours.  
The scene of the sheriff and the pirate kissing caused everyone else in the bar to go still for a moment. Every single person was in shock of what they were witnessing. Especially the father of the sheriff, who wanted to put a stop to the kissing but knew if his daughter didn’t want what was happening, she would have put a stop to it right away.  
Realizing she and Killian were causing a scene, Emma pulled away. Though she was very reluctant about it. Hook also seemed to be unhappy with the growing distance because his grip on her tightened.  
Understanding what needed to be done, Emma took a deep breath to compose herself and said loudly and clearly, “How about if everyone just goes home and sleeps it off.”  
Surprisingly, everyone agreed and the whole would be incident was quickly wrapped up.  
Emma looked in Killian’s eyes and saw the desperation and longing. To him she whispered, “How about you come home with me and spend time with my family.”  
“Aye, Swan, I’d like that.” Killian responded. He was willing to follow her anywhere.  
David called Snow and told her a pirate would be joining them for family night. So when they arrived at the apartment, a mug of hot chocolate was waiting for each of them, including the impromptu guest.  
Snow decided if the pirate was willing to get himself killed, just because he thought Emma was gone, then he must really care about her and should be given a chance.  
It could work well in everyone's favor if they all got to know one another and Killian was made to feel welcome.  
Emma sat on Killian’s left, wrapping his arm with the hook at the end around her. He looked at her with a mixture of adoration and amazement. It was astounding to see she held no fear or reservation in regards to his hook.  
“What’s Hook doing here?” Henry asked when he came out of the bathroom from getting a shower.  
“He heard the rumor I was killed and got really upset, so I thought it was best if he’d stay with me.” Emma explained to her son.  
“Oh, ok.” Was the boy’s reply. He understood how scared the pirate must have been. He had gotten lucky and had been standing by his grandmother, Snow White, with his Grandfather, Prince Charming on the phone and Emma had walked into the station just as a kid in school had told Henry the rumor.  
It had only taken a matter of seconds to find out it wasn’t true.  
But even those few seconds were really bad. The boy couldn’t imagine how horrible it must have been for the pirate going near a full day of thinking Emma was dead.  
While the movie played, Killian mostly kept his eyes on Emma. He could hardly believe she was real and he was really holding her.  
He made a vow to be the kind of man she would want by her side.  
Emma Swan was his light. He would fight the darkness in himself to always keep her near.


	4. Evolving Relationships

It was obvious to the entire town that Killian Jones was helplessly in love with Emma Swan.  
David Nolan wasn’t completely happy with it, but he knew the pirate was trying to change. His wife had told him (many times) that it was the right thing to give people a chance to redeem themselves. But as a father, David felt it was his duty to look out for his baby girl. He hadn’t gotten the chance to protect her for her first twenty eight years, so he wanted to make up for it.  
He decided that the best way to see Killian was intending to treat Emma with all of the honor and respect she deserved was by having the pirate join in on a guys only project.  
Robin Hood was recruited as well. David thought the outlaw and the pirate would be able to get along, given that they both had vast experience evading law enforcement and pining over strong willed women.  
Robin had been noticed on more than one occasion looking at Regina with pure fascination. Snow had told David that she believed that Regina and Robin would be really good together. David was certain his true love had every intention of playing matchmaker.  
So that was how charming found himself with an outlaw and a pirate, setting up the obstacle courses for the carnival / talent show his wife was organizing.  
“We need three different courses. One for those with dogs, one for those with horses, and a third that is for just humans.”  
“Will we still be aloud to enter, even though we are setting up the courses.?” Killian asked.  
“Yes. Just because we’re setting them up, it does not mean we would be able to master them better than anybody else.” David said.  
“You thinking of impressing your sheriff by running the gauntlet?” Robin Hood inquired with a grin.  
“You mean to tell me you’re not thinking of trying, in order to impress the mayor?”  
David rolled his eyes.   
But he really couldn’t say much. Given the fact he was hoping to impress his true love with his own turn at the gauntlet.  
The day of the Storybrooke Fair, as it was referred to, arrived and the entire town was gathered together to enjoy it.  
As promised, areas for various competitions were set up and many people showed up to try their own hand at winning.  
Challenges like the obstacle courses did not need judges. But other events did.  
“Killian, we need you and Gold to be judges for the cooking contest.” Snow White informed the pirate.  
“Me with the Crocodile? I thought Regina was going to be a judge?”  
“She wanted to enter her dish. I think she wants to impress Robin. Not that she would ever admit it.” Snow said with a conspirator grin. “And since neither Belle or Emma are entering dishes, we all that you and Gold should Judge.”  
“I can understand why the pirate would be a judge. He’s traveled all over and has probably had a lot of different food. But why Gold? Didn’t he mostly stay in his castle for two hundred years?” Grumpy questioned.  
“There were many from various realms that wanted to make a deal, so I have tried a wide range of cuisines.” Gold informed the dwarf.  
Snow left Gold and Hook to try the dishes and give their opinions while she took care of other things that needed her attention.  
Killian took a bite of the lasagna. “That dish has a bit of heat in its flavor.”  
“That must be Regina’s dish.” Gold said. “She adds cayenne pepper to her lasagna.”  
“I have to admit it is quite good. Surprising given that she was a queen in another realm.”  
“She’s a mother in this one. Without servants. Credit where it’s due, Regina did do her best in caring for her son. And it seems she’s trying to be a better person for him.”  
“It’s easier to fight the darkness in one’s self, if you’re fighting to be better for someone good and full of light.” Killian observed.  
“Belle is that person for me. She’s the only one to ever see the man beneath the monster.”  
“She’s a good woman. Always trying to see the best in everything.”  
“Given our history, I would be tempted to think jealous thoughts. But the way you look at Miss Swan, I believe this time I have nothing to worry about.”  
“Don’t blame me for your misfortune, crocodile. A woman’s heart is not controlled by anyone other than herself. I may be guilty of a lot of things. Things that would make most men shudder. But forcing a woman to be with me has never and will never be one of them.”  
“You seduced her with your stories.” Gold said in a low voice.  
“You pushed her away with your cowardice.” Killian returned in the same tone.  
“You know, the best way to settle your argument is to tell every woman in Storybrooke that they are easily manipulated.” Archie inserted into the conversation. He had been curious how the two men were getting along and had decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Wanting to do his part in trying to keep the peace, he thought it best to interject something he knew would have the men reevaluating their opinions.  
The two several centuries old men turned to the former cricket and current town psychiatrist. He grinned at them. “The outcome should prove very interesting.”  
The very long time enemies looked at one another, Without saying a single word, they agreed that they would let the matter drop. Neither one felt it was in their best interest to anger the women of the town. Especially not the women they had lost their hearts to.  
Dishes were judged and the ribbons handed out.  
Snow seemed to find more things for Killian to help out with. More people for him to meet and more ways of getting him involved in the community.  
The pirate found he actually enjoyed himself greatly. He loved being paired with Emma in the three legged race. And he enjoyed helping Henry in a few games so the boy could get the prize he wanted.  
With a huge grin fixed on his face for most of the day, the residents of the town found themselves very comfortable around the former villain. And cheered him on when he tried his hand at a few of the challenges.  
Like the gauntlet. Which he made sure to take on when Emma was there watching.  
Everyone cheered when he made with through without making a single mistake, but Killian only cared about the look of pride on his Swan’s face.  
“That was pretty amazing!” She beamed at him.  
“Perhaps a reward is in order for succeeding?” He said, tapping his lips.  
Emma rolled her eyes. “I think my mother is handing out the rewards.”  
Hook tilt his head and pouted. “I’m not interested in anything from anyone else, love.”  
For all his flirting and teasing, he was still caught off guard and pleasantly surprised when Emma grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him to her and fastened her lips to his.  
Breathless and dazed, Killian went easily with her when Emma wrapped his arm with the hook around her waist and said, “Come one, we’ll share an order of onion rings.”  
Snow and Charming watched as their daughter walked away with the pirate. Snow with a huge smile on her face and charming with a scowl on his.  
“Was it really necessary for her to kiss him?” David asked.  
“Was it really necessary that I kissed you when you completed the gauntlet?” Snow asked.  
“That was different.”  
“No it wasn’t and you know it. And don’t try to pretend you don’t see what is going on with he and Emma. She looks really happy with him.”  
David begrudgingly had to agree. And in truth, the pirate had proved himself to be a pretty good guy when he wanted to be.  
“Hook’s making friends here. He makes Emma happy. I think we better get used to the fact we could have a pirate in the family.”


	5. Domestication Complete

“Killian is going to be staying with us for the winter!” Emma called out as she and the pirate entered the apartment.  
With the fact that winters in Maine were always very harsh, it was no surprise that Emma would be concerned about Killian living on his ship during the coldest months.  
“And where exactly will he be sleeping.” David asked in his stern father voice.  
Emma completely ignored his tone and answered, “In my bed with me.”  
David choked on air, and wanted to protest, but he knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn’t change the fact that the pirate would be sleeping in the loft and with his daughter.  
“I’m making hot chocolate.” Snow responded to her daughter’s news. “Hook, do you like cinnamon with yours?”  
He looked at Emma, as if wanting her opinion. She answered her mother for him. “Just put the cinnamon on it please, if he doesn't like it, then we'll know for next time.”  
Killian discovered he very much liked cinnamon on his hot chocolate.  
Henry was spending time with Regina, so it was just the two couples sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and watching a movie. Snow chose a horror movie. She normally wasn’t fond of them, but with so many people with her, she felt brave enough.  
“All of those neighbors and no one comes out to see what the teenage girl is screaming about?” Killian asked.  
“In horror movies, you kind of have to expect people to make really bad decisions, or the plot is ruined.” Emma whispered to him.  
It was similar to some of those stories he and Belle read. Killian thought to himself. If people made the right decision all of the time, there wouldn’t be much of a story.  
After the very long and eventful life he had lead, Killian didn’t think the movie was all that frightening, so he mostly focused on Emma. Her scent, the softness of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, and especially how she skimmed her fingers over his hook, almost absentmindedly as she kept her own eyes on the film.  
The racing of his heart had nothing to do with the terror happening on the screen.  
When the horror movie was finished, Charming suggested they watch a comedy. He was worried his wife would have trouble sleeping otherwise.  
Killian paid more attention to that movie. The antics of the cast were ludicrous and very entertaining. It reminded him a little of his former crew when they got drunk.  
It also was nice to use the excuse of laughing when he tightened his arm around Emma.  
And when she buried her head in his chest, overcome with laughter, he felt his heart began to race again, even faster than before. He was certain she would be able to hear it.  
The hour grew late and everyone decided to turn in. David tried to offer Killian the couch to sleep on, but Emma only glared at him, took Hook by his nicknames' sake and pulled him up the stairs.  
Snow made sure to distract her husband so he could rest and not think about what their daughter was doing during the night with the pirate.  
In the morning, Killian, ever the gentleman, never once tried to make any innuendos to what he and Emma got up to.  
He helped out with breakfast, taking orders with a nod and a smile. And only kissed Emma chastity around her parents.  
Snow smiled to herself at the scene and thought to herself, “Domestication complete.”


End file.
